ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Fireheart Unity The Movie: The Broken Bonds
Fireheart Unity The Movie: Broken Bonds is a winter themed 11th movie adaptation of the Extended PnF Universe Series, based on the Cold-Bounded Heart Arc. The movie is doubles as a tribute to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the Tamagotchi! anime series. An evil monster named Hate Dopant appears and uses his hate ray to turn the counselor from each pony tribes against each other and starting a Pony War, causing the Fire of Friendship to vanish. Making matters worse, he used his rays on the Music Trio, subsequently altering them and causing Lovelitchi and Moriritchi to trun against each other. Katie and the team now needs to find a way to stop the Dopant's evil plan and somehow help Lovelitchi, Melodytchi and Moriritchi out of their own sorrows. Elsewhere, Nemo attempts to confess his love to Sweetie Belle. Movie Summary to be added.... End Credits to be added.... Songs note: songs marked with '* indicates a character song *Like & Peace ~Movie Mix~ - Dream5 *That's How You Know - Milly, Holly and various background ponies *Honor to Them All - Kai-Lan, LuLu, Adyson, Melissa and Mellana *One Jump Ahead - Ali and Security Guards *Make a Mare Out of You - Various female Earth ponies, Pegasi, Unicorns, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle *Reflections - Kai-Lan *Happy Heart - Lovelitchi (archive footage from Tamagotchi!) *Happy Happy Harmony - Lovelitchi (archive footage from Tamagotchi!) *When There Was Me And You - Vanessa Hudgens *A Whole New World - Nemo and Sweetie Belle *I Won't Say I'm In Love - Apple Bloom and Scootaloo *Every Lovely - Lovelitchi (archive footage from Tamagotchi!) *Every Lovely Violin - Lovelitchi (archive footage from Tamagotchi!) *Kibō no Hana - Haruka Chisuga *Savages (Part 1 and 2) - Various Earth ponies, Pegasi, Unicorns and Moriritchi *Yuuhi no Yakusaku (Instrumental) *Smile for Tommorow - Lovelitchi *Make a Mare Out of You Reprise - Various female Earth ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns *Mirai Start - Suzuko Mimori *Time Judged All ~Friendship Mix~ - Katie and Lovelitchi* *Smile for Tommorow ~FLUTExVIOLIN mix~ - Lovelitchi *We Will Meet Again - John Siegler Fireside Crusaders Webisodes: The 28 Funny Moments Background Information *The movie aired alongside M-Series The Movie: Meteorite Escapades. The films' respective shows has episodes that took place a week after the events of the films. Both also features an arguement between two characters as well as the cameo appearence of new protagonists from the next series (the M-Pirates and Sabrina and K).It also features a brief appearence of future members of the two teams: Dark Pachirisu and Himespetchi. *The movie's tone mostly resembles the classic Disney films, most notably a Disney-death. *This movie also acts as a loose sequel to the previous film due to the fact that events from that movie are mentioned: **Hate Dopant had witnessed the chaos of the Dimensional Rip when he was observing the Tamagotchis, mainly Lovelitchi, Melodytchi and Moriritchi. **The fact that Katie and Lovelitchi first met in the movie is also referenced. **During the near climax, Katie holds Apple Bloom's hand in similar ways to the last film, showing the sign of family-like bonds. **This movie focuses on the bonds between the team, just as the previous movie focuses on the bonds between the Dimension characters. *The tagline for this movie is "The Power of Love and the Curse of Hatred". *The movie's main characters are mostly Melodytchi, Moriritchi and Lovelitchi, as it focuses on their friendship, though Katie, Nemo and Sweetie Belle are also main characters of the movie. *This Disney Channel Original Movie is mostly the saddest of the movie compare to the previous movies acosiating with the Extended PnF Series. **One of the most notable saddest scene where the characters, mainly Lovelitchi and Melodytchi mourned Moriritchi's death. *Due to the darker tone of this movie, it has less comical moments and focused more on sorrowful moments. *Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Big Macintosh and Golden Harvest were seen as one of the ponies who joined the Pony War *When Lovelitchi and Moriritchi break off their friendship, they lose their colours in similar fasion with Discorded Ponies, suggesting that their usual personalilty had disappeared. The same happpened with Sad-Ray affected Melodytchi when she mourns Moriritchi's death. *Things that want to be fufiled by the characters in the movie: **Katie: Hopes that Melodytchi, Moriritchi and Lovelitchi became friends again **Milly: The same as Katie (see above) **Kai-Lan: To pass the "Traditional Honor Ceremony" **Nemo: To confess his love to Sweetie Belle. **Isabella: Want the ponies to stop fighting **Scootaloo: Want to fly **Sweetie Belle: Want to use magic **Lovelitchi: Wants to remember what friendship used to feel, regain her lost memories and to reunite and apologize with Moriritchi and Melodytchi **Moriritchi: Wants to reunite and apologize with Lovelitchi **Melodytchi: To reconcile and apologize with both Lovelitchi and Moriritchi **Ali: To find her place in the world **Apple Bloom: Hopes that things would work out in the end *The ending song of Kotoura-san, Kibō no Hana, is used during the 3rd flashback showing Katie's past. In the Japanese Dub version, it is used as an ending song for post Broken Bonds-episodes *Nemo confesses his love to Sweetie Belle, who is revealed to have know that he had a crush on her from the start. *It is revealed that the Fire of Friendship is actually an Ancient Tama Heart, named the Magic Tama Heart. *The music played during Moriritchi's revival is the instrumental version of Smile for Tommorow played previously by Melodytchi in Tamagotchi! ep 120, which is also where Melodytchi had cried before and performed by Lovelitchi in ep 121. The latter was later performed with a remix of a flute and melody combination. *This is the only movie where it doesn't feature the New Horoscopes as main, major or minor antagonists,as they are helping the team defeating Hate Dopant. *Most of Act 2-Act 5 have no daylight. *It is revealed that the Ancient Relics would deactivate it's powers and turn grey after it's wielder is beign the opposite of what they represent to the relics. *This movie marks the brief appearence of the future FC Team member Himespetchi,who is also one of the main characters of Tamagotchi!. *The movie also features cameo appearences of characters from the next series: Sabrina and K. *This episodes features a new Combo Mode, named the Sanibi Combo. *Sweetie Belle managed to use magic and Scootaloo is able to fly in this movie. It is revealed here that the magic abilities of the unicorn and/or the flight abilities of the pegasus can also be awakened at a desperate moment. *It is revealed that Kai-Lan's family has a "Traditional Honor Ceremony" due to having a Chinese background. *Moriritchi gained a blue Tama Profy in this movie. *Doofenshmirtz only made minor roles in this movie. He only appears during the scene where it shows Danville beign covered in snow and during the credits where everything is back to normal. **The same also goes for Stacy Hirano, who only appears at the beginning and the end of the film. *Danville was less seen in the movie as the primary setting for the movie is Ponyville, aka the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Universe. The Tamagotchi! Universe is also briefly seen. *The music video of the end-credit song is released to promote the film. *It is revealed that Scootaloo had a crush (who is currently unknown until the third series, where it is revealed to be a pegasus named Rumble). *The movie reveals more of Katie's past. It also reveals the reason Katie wanted to protect 'smiles' and the reason she appreciate them and friendship a lot. *Several flashbacks are scenes from the Tamagotchi! episodes, which hold importance to the central plot of the film. These following scenes are remastered with the Tama-Friend's EPnFUS design: **The scenes where Lovelitchi performs her songs. **The flashback showing scene where Melodytchi remembers her meeting with My Friend. **The flashback where Moriritchi dresses up her friends with Tamamori. **Various other scenes from Tamagotchi Episode 1 to 143 are re-done with newer animation, serving as flashbacks. *The episode shows all of Lovelitchi's songs, except for Miracle Kitchen, though they only appeared in flashbacks with the sole exception of Smile for Tommorow. *Lovelitchi had put up pictures of her adventures with her fellow Dimension character friends in her scrapbook,counting them as her Tama-Friends. *Lovelitchi's Lovelin personas appears as her physical concious. *The movie mostly uses songs mostly from the classic Disney films. *Prior to the Japanese release, a music video that served as a promo for the movie is released. It bears similarity to the Naruto OVA "Naruto x UT", even to the point of using the song "Mayonaka no Orchestra". **It details Katie and Lovelitchi's past and present life up to the point of this movie. Several scenes shown like at the beginning and the end of the MV bears some differences from the "Moriritchi's Sacrifice" Scene. *The movie is titled 'Fireside Crusaders Wonderful: The Darkness of Hatred! The Power of Love!! '(ファイアサイドクルセイダーズＷＯＮＤＥＲＦＵＬ： 嫌いの闇！愛の力！！'' Faiasaidokuruseidā Wandafuru: Kirai no Yami! Ai no Chikara!!) in Japanese. *This movie marks the end of the Fire of Friendship Arc in the 5th Season. The movie is followed by the "Final Relics Arc" Continuity *This is the 2nd time in the series that two Tamagotchi characters argued.However,this time it's full of hatred rather than a friendship type of fighting. *Milly reminces the events of the third EKDC Special. ''more coming soon... Allusions to be added.... Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Isabelle, Juliette Bousquet, Larry, Engine Jetbee *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Tara Strong as Emily Kinney,Emily-2,Emma,Time-mon,Twilight Sparkle,Ali *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus, Goldfish Darkskull, Spell Nexus, Engine Wormbuggy, Engine Cheetahdozer, Donny *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater, Nyx, Zoey *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger *Ariel Winter as Gretchen *Cymphonique Miller as Holly *Isabella Acres as Katie *Isabella Murad as Milly *Meira Blinkoff as Melissa,Mellana *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom, Apple Bloom-2 *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo, Scootaloo-2 *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle, Sweetie Belle-2 *Stephen Schimdt as Shovel *Olivia Zaro as Pail *Stephanie Sheh as Mametchi, Memetchi, Hapihapitchi *Evelyn Lantto as Kuchipatchi *Michelle O'Medlin as Chamametchi, Negative Chamametchi *Johnny Bosch as KuroMametchi *Verocina Taylor as Lovelitchi, Kizunatchi, Flowertchi *Emily Williams as Melodytchi, Himespetchi, Harmonitchi *Emily Jennes as Moriritchi *Annice Moriarty as Makiko *Bella Hudson as Telelin, Pashalin *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Watawatatchi *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Jade-Lianna Peters as Kai-Lan, Negative Kai-Lan *Jack Samson as Rintoo, Dark Rintoo *Khamani Griffin as Tolee *Angie Wu as HoHo *Beverly Duan as LuLu *Ryosuke Miura as Suujo Category:Bonds Category:Magical Category:Fanon Works Category:Most Saddest Momments Category:Movies Category:Winter Special Category:Musical Category:Romantic Moments Category:Friendship Category:Character-Impact Episodes